American Warrior DWE
Shaun Killings Better Known As American Warrior In DWE Was A Active Pro Wrestler Debuting In 1999 In EDW As The Truth Extreme Dead Wrestling 1999-2001 Killings Debuted In EDW As The Truth Wrestling Against EDW Champion Tenazious B In A Losing Effort, The Next Week, The Truth Challenged Tenazious B To A Match At EDW Bairley Legal For The EDW Championship At Bairley Legal, Tenazious B Won The Match After The Coalition (Tenazious B's Group) Interfiered And Attacked The Truth Until The Truth's Brother Ty Wilson Made The Save After Helping The Truth Up, Wilson Attacked Truth And Joined The Coalition Feuding With The Coalition,Departure After The Attack, The Truth Was Not Seen On EDW Televison Until EDW Charge In 2001 Attacking The Coalition Soon After This, EDW Owner Paul Heyman Announced A Loser Leaves Town Match At EDW Broken Dreams For The EDW Chamapionship In Which Truth Lost, Prior The Stipulation, Truth Left EDW With An Standing Ovation From The Fans After He Announced His Departure From EDW Dynasty Wrestling Entertainment 2002-2003 After Leaving EDW, Killings Was Called Up To DWE By DWE Owner Vincent To Appear On The SmackDown Brand Under The American Warrior Name,He Debuted Against Al Snow On The Night After WrestleMania 18, Eagle And Snow Continuing Feuding Until Backlash When They Faced Off In A Street Fight In Which Snow Won, After Backlash, American Warrior Challenged DWE Champion Randy Xtreme For The Title At DWE King Of The Ring In A Ironman Match, Eagle Won The Match After An Interfierence From The APA (B-Ice & Snake), This Was Eagle's First Championship Reign, In late 2002, Warrior Started Feuding With DWE Owner Vincent's Corporation (Randy Xtreme,Devil,Danny Richards & JawBreaker) Vincent Ordered Right To Censor (Richie Morrison,Blake Simmons & Roidz) To Face Warrior In An 3 on 1 Handicap Match Which RTC Won,At The 2003 Royal Rumble, Eagle Defended The DWE Championship Against Randy Xtreme With Vincent As The Special Guest Reffere, During The Match,Tenazious B (Under The Name Lucas) Attcked Vincent And Counted The 3 Count Where The American Warrior Won,Vincent Then Announced A Tag team MAtch At No Way Out For The DWE Championship, At No Way Out,Warrior & Lucas Lost The Match To Vincent And Randy, After The Match,Warrior Argued At Lucas Attacking Him Making Him Heel, At WrestleMania, He Faced Lucas In A Street Fight Which He Won, After This He Was Released After Attacking A Women At A Live Event Return To DWE 2005-Present He Later Returned At DWE Armmaggedeon 2005, Helping JBL Win His Match Against Luke Strong, After The Armmaggedeon, JBl Reformed The Cabinet Introducing The Extreme Kid,Paul Michaels,Candice Michelle & American Warrior, Their First Target Was Samuel Kozlov (Who Later Returned From Hiatus) The Night When Kozlov Returned, An Offical Told Kozlov That His Father Has Passed Away (Samuel's Father Died Months Previously), Kozlov Was Upset And Was Not Seen On DWE Television, The Next Week, The Cabinet Disrespected Kozlov's Father Live On SmackDown, SmackDown GM Sant Creed Suspended Michaels & Kid For A While , Other The Past few Months, The Cabinet Mocked Samuel's Family, After 3 Months Of Absence Kozlov Returned To Battle American Warrior At WrestleMania 22 During The Match, The Cabinet Interfiered And Attacked Until Two Masked Mem (TKM & Jorgen) Came Out Of The Crowd And Attacked The Cabinet, On SmackDown After WrestleMania, TKM,Jorgen & Kozlov Formed 'Mean Big Machines' And Feuded The Cabinet Until DWE Judgment Day When They Faced JBL,American Warrior & Candice Michelle The Return Of The Truth At DWE Survivor Series, The Cabinet Lost To Team Xtreme After The Match, American Warrior Returned (Warrior Was Ran Over By A Car Back At Vengeance 2006) And Blindsided The Cabinet And Turning Face And Changing His Name Back To The Truth (He Still Wore The American Attire And The Gimmick) The Truth Then Formed A Tag Team With Ty Wilson (Warrior's Brother Back In EDW) To Fend Off The Cabinet At No Way Out 2007 At WrestlMania 23, The Truth Faced Off Against JBL In Street Fight Which He Won WrestleMania After-Party Incident At The WrestleMania 23 After-Party, Killings Was Partying With His Real Life Brother George Killings & His Sister Ann Marie Killings During The Party, Killings Attacked Two Cops And Was Arrested, On SmackDown, DWE Owner Vincent Informed The DWE Fans That Shaun Killings (American Warrior's Real Name) Was Arrested For Assaulting Two Cops, Killings Was Sentenced To Prison For 10 Months Then Was Released On February 10th 2008, He Returned At No Way Out 2008 Facing 'The X Kid' Luke Strong In A Hardcore Match, On SmackDown, Killings Was Confronted By His Wife Debra Killings, Debra Saying That She Had Enough Off Killings's Bad Antics (Reffering The Incident Back In April) And Saying She Want's A Divorce, The Fans Were Shocked As They Saw Killings Upset, DWE Owner Vincent Apoligized To The Fans The Week After, Vincent Said That DWE Apoligizes For What Happened Last Week Involing Shaun & Debra, Vincent Announced That Killings Is Taking Time off From DWE Until Further Notice Madden Championship Wrestling Federation & Xtreme Valley Wrestling Killings Then Made His Debut Under The American Warrior Name On MCWF Brawl 26 Defeating Tom And Jerry In A Handicap Match, The Next Week, Killings Challenged Speedy (Who Debuted 4 Weeks After The Debra/Shaun Incident) For The MCWF Hardcore Championship At MCWF Fight For Your Right 2008 In Which Lost, He Was Released After FFYR08 During His MCWF Run, He Went To XVW And Won His Debut match Against Ryan, Killings Then Competed In Ultimate Destiny Match For The XVW Championship But Was Eliminated By Rage, He Would Start Feuding With TKM And Jorgen (Who Attacked Sypher At Ultimate Destiny A Week Ago) WIth Warrior Becoming Victorious In Each Match, CAW Brawl 4 He Faced Off Aginst Danny Richards In A Losing Effrot He Made His Final Apperance In XVW Defeating Sypher On The 15th May Edition Of AEW Extreme, Warrior Debuted On Extreme Confronting AEW Chairman John McCain And Wanting McCain To Give Him A DWE US Title Match At Revenge, Then US Champion Samuel Kozlov Attacked Warrior Thus Making Him Heel, On The Last Extreme Before Revenge, Warrior Teamed Up With Arthur Curry & TBA To Defeat Kozlov,Hulk & The Debuting Michael Myers, At Revenge, Warrior Defeated Kozlov To WWin The US Title. This Is Warrior's First Championship Victory Since DWE King Of The Ring 2002 When He Defeated Randy Xtreme For The DWE Championship, After Revenge, John Bradshaw Layfield, Who Wanted Revenge On Warrior For Him Leaving The Cabinet Confronted Warrior Saying Since I Am The Wrestling God, You Have No Choice But Handing me The DWE US Title, Warrior Then Said 'JBL, Your Retired, You Don't Need A Championship To Keep You Happy But There Is One Thing That Does'nt Make You Happy Is That Your A Wrestling Frog, Former WWE Diva Candice Michelle Attacked Warrior And Aligned Herself With JBL, JBL Said 'Shaun, Your Family & Kids Don't Want You Talking Crap About The Wrestling God, Soon After JBL Attacked Killings, Shaun's Son, Zach Attacked Layfield & Candice, During A Backstage Segment Involving Shaun & Zach, Shaun Told Zach That At ExtremeMania, I Want You To Defend My Title Against Samuel Kozlov, The Reason For Shaun's Request Was Actually That His Son Wanted To Make Him Proud For All The Things That Shaun Has Done Over The Past Couple of Years. This Was An Angle So That Shaun Can Rest His Neck After JBL Almost Broke His Neck When Hit The Clothesline From Hell On Him Death On June 25th 2009, Killings Was Found Dead In His House In New York City, Shaun's Friends, Steve Little & Philip Strong Called 911 And An Ambulance Immediatley Came And Rushed To A Hospital, Shaun's Wife Debra Was Informed That Her Husband Had Passed Away Moments After He Was Found Dead, Shaun's Older Son, Zach Was At His Friend's House At The Time, AEW Chairman John McCain Informed Everyone That All Extreme Wrestling Will Pay Tribute To Shaun In His HomeTown In Madison Square Garden,The Cause Of Death Was Revealed After Shaun's Father, Bob Killings Told The Fans That Killings Died Of A Heart Attack Personal Life Killings Lived In A Bungalow In New York City With His Wife Debra, He And Debra Have Sorted Things Out After The Incident, He Has 3 Children, Charlotte Age 10, Jack Age 14 & Zach Age 18, Killings Trained Zach Before The Incident, Zach Killings Will Be Competing In DWE When It Comes Back With His Father,Shaun Killings Is 37 Years Old And Debra Is 36 Little Known Fact Shaun Is Friends With Steve Little (Ryan In XVW) And Philip Strong (Luke Strong's Brother And Known For Competing In BMCAW AS RS Punk). American Warrior: The Journey SPW Chairman Shane McMahon Announced That SPW Are Producing A DVD Set On Shaun Killings's Career In EDW & DWE, Although Killings was not part of SPW, Shaun Did Make a Cameo Apperance In SPW's Developement League ENW As A Referee. The DVD Will Feature Matches From EDW & DWE, SPW Commentator BeRocks2.0 Stated That SPW Would Only Show Matches From Killings's Early Career As Proposed By Debra Killings.